


Almond Milk

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto visits the same coffee shop at the same time every day. He orders the same drink that he never seems to enjoy and Haruka watches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a really cute tumblr post and a friends tags on said tumblr post, i just had to write this makoharu au

He came in at the same time every day. Bent almost double under the weight of the books he carried with him everywhere looking barely awake the brunet always ordered the same thing. Always with the same hesitant, shy smile.

The first time Haruka served him hadn’t been particularly memorable but after days of serving the brunet the same drink at the same time each day it stuck in his mind. Their first meeting.

It was early in the morning on a cold, wintery day and Haruka was at the counter on his own. There was a small spattering of customers sat along at various tables and everything was quiet. Then the bell above the door rang, the gentle tinkling disturbing the peace of the coffee shop, and the brunet walked in.

He looked around nervously lingering in the doorway for a moment before he slowly, shyly approached the counter. He’d looked incredibly nervous and spoke slowly, almost reluctantly looking down at his feet as he spoke.

“Ummm…do you happen to have almond milk?” the question was hesitant and overly polite. He already seemed ready for a ‘no’ or possible worse.

But as questions went it was a fairly standard one. Haruka had received far stranger question and demands form far ruder customers. It was no big deal.

“No, I’m sorry.” Haruka replied bluntly in his usual cool manner seeming perhaps a little cold. His expression was unreadable and though he didn’t look angry, at least Haruka didn’t think he looked angry, the brunet seemed cowed, shying away from the counter.

“Oh no it’s ok. I just wanted to ask. I’m sorry to trouble you,” he’d replied quickly, his words tumbling out of his mouth in a nervous jumble. He looked about ready to bolt for the door, Haruka took pity on him.

“We have lactose free milk though if that’s ok,” he offered figuring that was why the brunet was asking. The other boy didn’t seem like the fashionable type who was asking simply to follow a fad. His nervousness suggested there was a reason, and perhaps a story behind his question. But it was not Haruka’s place to ask.

A look of relief washed over the brunet’s face and he instantly relaxed. Although he seemed rather disappointed at the lack of almond milk he brunet nodded and smiled.

“That would be ok. Then a grande latte please,” his smile grew and for a moment Haruka was transfixed.

“Your name?” Haruka had asked a little distractedly, cup and pen poised loosely in hand. It was quiet and the brunet was currently the only customer at the counter, there really was no need to ask his name, but Haruka wanted to know it anyway.

“Makoto.”

Haruka busied himself with preparing the latte. Taking extra care with the drink he was so focused that the brightness of that smile was pushed to the back of his mind.

“That will be 410yen,” Haruka said, his tone still cool, as he set the drink down on the counter.

“Thank you,” Makoto, with that warm smile still in place, handed over his money. Returning the change Haruka watched as Makoto dropped all of it into the tip jar that stood on the edge of the counter, picked up the latte and walked away.

His eyes remained fixed on Makoto watching as the brunet walked over to a table near the window. The shop was quiet and there really wasn’t anything else to do at the moment. It wasn’t as if he was watching Makoto because he was interested in the other boy.

Makoto set the latte down on the edge of the table to cool and began to pull out several thick, complicated books from his bag along with a notepad and a handful of pens. He took a moment to make himself comfortable, opening the books to the right pages and flicking through his notes with a thoughtful frown. Finally, with all his preparations complete, Makoto picked up the latte again.

He sat for a moment his hands wrapped tightly around the paper cup for warmth. He held the drink close to his face blowing on the top a few times sending little trails of steam tumbling over the edge of the cup then, appearing to brace himself, he took a small cautious sip.

His shoulders slumped and a heavy sigh followed as he sank into his chair. Makoto seemed far from satisfied and instead rather disappointed with the drink, as if it wasn’t quite right. The disappointment however was momentary and while the taste may not have been to his liking the caffeine did the trick, perking him up. His smile returned and he leaned over his books and got to work.

Haruka frowned slightly at that reaction. He’d never seen someone look so dissatisfied over a cup of coffee before. He’d seen plenty of people reacting badly to the strong taste of coffee they were not used to but Makoto had seemed almost prepared for it. Curious now, and still with nothing to do Haruka continued to watch Makoto.

Makoto drank all of the latte, occasionally scowling after a sip but mostly far too engrossed in his work to notice the taste of the coffee. While he was clearly not satisfied with the coffee he’d at least liked it enough to drink it all, and to not complain. Haruka appreciated that.

Once he was finished with his coffee Makoto quickly finished up with the notes he was taking, marking his place in the books before packing them all away. He was very careful and meticulous about cleaning everything up, tossing the empty cup into a nearby bin on his way out.

The day had gotten busier after that and Haruka hadn’t thought about the brunet at all. It was too busy, he was rushed off his feet and he still had plenty to do after work. There was no time to think of the almond milk boy.

But Makoto came to the shop again the next day. Again he approached the counter carefully though a little more confident this time. His smile was still shy and hesitant, and again he asked for almond milk.

“I don’t suppose you’ve had an unexpected delivery of almond milk have you?” he asked jokingly. The answer was of course obvious but this time he kept smiling even after Haruka’s cool ‘no’.

“Then a lacto free latte please.”

Again Haruka prepared the drink with care. Again Makoto dropped all his change into the tip jar once it was handed back to him. He sat at the same table, set out his books, took a sip of the latte and seemed to deflate. He sat slouched in his chair for a moment with an almost sullen frown, but the caffeine did the trick giving him the boost he needed to get on with his work. He flicked first through one book then another, taking hurried notes all the while.

  


-

The same series of events unfolded for the next few days. Most days Makoto would ask about the almond milk, just in case, but he eventually accepted the fact they would never have it.

Still he smiled. Still he dropped all his change into the tip jar. Every day he sat at his usual table, sipped as the disappointing latte and never once complained.

He grew bolder as each day passed and despite Haruka’s cool attitude he made constant attempts to engage the other in pleasant small talk. Ordinarily Haruka wouldn’t have made any effort to continue the conversation even if the person was a regular. But as regulars went Haruka supposed Makoto was one of his favourites. He was neither demanding nor overly talkative. He didn’t prod and poke Haruka for personal information as most people seemed to. Instead they would talk about mundane things, usually the weather or the news. At most Makoto would only ask if Haruka was having a good day and Haruka tried to respond in kind.

Makoto was more likely to offer up information about himself, but only if it fitted into the conversation, and as the days passed Haruka slowly learned more and more about the brunet. He learned that Makoto was indeed lactose intolerant, as he’d suspected. He learned what subjects the other boy was currently studying. He learned that Makoto loved cats; a fact which Haruka felt fitted Makoto perfectly.

  


-

  


“You’re always studying so hard. Don’t you ever take a break?” Haruka commented one day as he prepared the usual drink. Makoto had been coming to the shop every day for several weeks now. Haruka had lost count of how many days it had been, how many times he’d served the other boy, how many times he’d prepared the same latte without almond milk.

“Oh I’m not really working any harder than any other student I’m sure. I just like coming here to study, the atmospheres nice,” Makoto replied modestly, his ears turning pink. He was suddenly having a very hard time looking Haruka in the eye and he fidgeted self-consciously.

Haruka knew by now that Makoto was not the type who liked to talk about himself or brag of his own achievement. Pointing out his hard work was clearly a mistake and with the focus solely on him Makoto seemed uncomfortable.

“You must really like the subject,” Haruka added off handily smoothly turning the subject of conversation to something a little more manageable for the brunet. Makoto brightened.

“Oh yes it’s very interesting and there’s so much to learn, I love it,” he said enthusiastically, that smile lighting up the room again. He sounded so passionate, and so happy Haruka had to turn away and take his time finishing off the drink so that he could recover.

  


-

  


It became a habit for Haruka to watch Makoto. As soon as the brunet sat at his usual table he was lost in his own world, completely focused on his books he never once noticed Haruka watching him. Haruka was free to study Makoto as much as he liked. He watched every sip the brunet took of the latte, noting how it was often followed by a sigh. He watched at Makoto scrunched up his nose as he poured over a particularly difficult passage. He watched as Makoto nudged his glasses up with the end of his pen whenever they slipped down. He watched as Makoto turned every page in the books so carefully and so slowly and then proceeded to scribble hurried, scrawly notes in his own notebooks. He watched every move Makoto made under the guise of boredom. There simply wasn’t anything else to do so early in the morning. It wasn’t as if he were captivated by the brunet or anything.

  


-

  


“So why do you keep asking about almond milk? Does it taste that much nicer?” Haruka asked curiously one day after Makoto had again asked for it. By now Makoto seemed to only be asking in fun, as if it were their own private joke.

“Well it does make the coffee taste nicer. Almond milk has a milder taste that I like better. The lactose free stuff just tastes kinds weird,” Makoto explained gently.

“Does it really taste that bad?”

“Well it’s not the best but it’s better than not being able to drink a latte at all,” Makoto laughed. He was still so polite and considerate. He could have easily used the question as a chance to complain but he was far too kind for that. Haruka knew this already.

“Hmm.” Haruka hummed softly, a sound that was neither agreement not disagreement, and their conversation ended there. From here they followed their usual pattern, Makoto went to his usual table and became engrossed in his studies and Haruka watched.

He played over the conversation again in his mind. After watching the brunet for so long one thing was clear, he did not enjoy the latte. It made Haruka wonder why the brunet would keep coming back every day to order a drink he did not enjoy. Judging by how nervously he’d asked about the almond milk the first time Haruka figured that may have something to do with it. He obviously didn’t like troubling people or making a fuss, perhaps it was just easier to come back to a place he could trust.

Haruka watched as Makoto again took a sip of the latte and sighed. It made him wonder again just what the lactose free milk tasted like. Makoto had said it wasn’t very nice but was it really that bad?

Looking around and seeing that, as usual, there was no one around at this time of day Haruka decided he may as well try some. Pouring a small amount of the lactose free milk into a cup he took a sip and almost spat it back out. Haruka now understood why Makoto always looked so dejected when he drank his latte. It was awful.

  


-

  


Makoto came in the next day looking more haggard than usual. The dark bags under his eyes suggested he hadn’t slept well, if at all the night before and the weight of his books had him bent forward even more than usual.

“Almond milk…maybe?” he asked sleepily, his voice raspy. Haruka shook his head slowly and Makoto shot him a weak smile.

“Then the usual please,” he added blinking slowly finding it hard to focus that morning.

Haruka stared at Makoto for a moment studying him intently. Instead of grabbing a cup as he would usually do Haruka leaned forward, reaching across the counter towards Makoto. Still half asleep Makoto didn’t notice what was going on until he felt the gently brush of Haruka’s fingers against his cheek.

The touch only lasted for a moment as Haruka’s hand reached Makoto’s glasses, his slender fingers gently nudging the corner of Makoto’s glasses setting them back in place. The touch did not linger and Haruka quickly withdrew his hand and moved back to his usual position behind the counter as if nothing had happened.

“You’re glasses were crooked,” he explained calmly. Makoto was staring at him, now more awake but frozen in shock. The brunet’s face steadily grew redder and redder and redder. His mouth flapping open and closed a few times soundlessly before he firmly pressed his lips together his mouth now a thin, trembling line. His head bowed, shoulder hunched as he stared down at his feet. Haruka had never seen somebody quite so large curl up so small in embarrassment. It was quite a sight. Just as the dark haired boy was considering apologising, or doing something to ease Makoto’s suffering the other finally spoke.

“Umm…thank you, I was wondering why things looked a bit wobbly today,” he said bashfully, his head still bowed so Haruka could see just how red the tips of his ears were. Makoto, it seemed, was the type of person to blush with their whole body a realisation that raised a faint dusting of pink in Haruka’s cheeks as his imagination furnished him with a very vivid image.

“So the usual?” he asked calmly turning away to prepare the drink without waiting for a reply.

Makoto was quiet. There was none of the usual small talk today and Haruka felt his insides squirm guiltily. He hadn’t meant to make Makoto uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure himself what had made him reach out like that. He could have just pointed it out, but he’d wanted to do it, he’d wanted to touch Makoto.

“Here,” he set the cup down with a soft tap and Makoto finally lifted his head.

“Thank you,” he said softly, and though his face was still quite red his smile was the same as always. Haruka relaxed.

As usual Makoto dropped all his change into the tip jar and took his favourite table. His movements were slower and more sluggish than usual today, and the first sip of the latte did not perk him up as it usually did. Makoto slouched low over his books, his head drooping every now and then until his nose almost hit the page. Usually the coffee would perk the brunet right up but today it seemed caffeine alone wasn’t enough to wake him.

Makoto downed the latte even more quickly than usual and didn’t even flinch once at the taste. He hardly seemed to notice what he was drinking and he slouched even lower over his books once he’d finished the drink. One disappointing latte was not enough to revive him today.

The little coffee shop was still quiet and mostly empty. Haruka made another latte.

Walking over to Makoto’s table Haruka felt his nerves grow, his stomach twisting uncomfortably so much so that he almost turned back and gave up. But no he owed it to Makoto. Plus it was just a drink, it didn’t mean anything.

“Oh, I didn’t order this…” Makoto said lifting his head slowly, heavily as the drink was set down on the table.

“I messed up the last order. I made the latte with lacto free milk by accident. I’d only have to throw it down the drain so you can have it,” Haruka replied confidently, his voice as cool and calm as ever. But then he couldn’t meet those deep green eyes for much longer.

“…if you want,” he added bashfully, his head lowered. It was a lie of course. There hadn’t even been any new customers but Makoto was too engrossed in his books to notice.

“Are you sure it’s ok?” Makoto asked nervously, though he was already eyeing the drink hungrily as if he planned to down it in one.

“Its fine,” Haruka said with a firm nod, turning quickly to leave.

“Thank you Haruka!” Makoto called after him and Haruka walked a little faster to the safety of the counter. It was the first time he’d heard Makoto say his name.

  


-

  


On the way home that night Haruka stopped at the supermarket to get some things for dinner. He’d walked in only intending to buy what he needed and get out. He was not one to randomly browse the supermarket shelves and buy things he didn’t need. But by accident he’d wandered down the wrong aisle and something caught his eye. Almond milk.

He was taken aback at the variety available. There were several brands all lined up together and some were even flavoured. He looked at the price and his eyes widened. It was hugely different compared to a simple carton of milk. He picked up a carton almost indignantly, turning it over in his hands reading the back trying to see what was so special about it.

He wandered a little further down the aisle, looking for the lactose free milk and frowned. It was actually about the same price. He stared hard at the carton in his hands again remembering the taste of the lactose free milk he’d dared to try. It had tasted awful and honestly anything had to be better than that.

Haruka hesitated for moment, wandering back to the display of almond milk. He slipped one carton into his basket and grabbed another off the shelf, just in case.

  


-

  


Makoto came in at the same time as usual, he still looked tired though not as bone tired as he had been the day before, and today his glasses were perfectly in place.

“Good morning,” Haruka said politely and Makoto returned the greeting with a warm smile. Yesterday’s events either forgotten or forgiven Makoto spoke to him normally and didn’t once ask about almond milk. Haruka was silently grateful. It would spoil everything if he had.

As usual the brunet dropped his change into the tip jar after paying and then settled at his usual table. He busied himself with setting out his books preparing for the study session while the latte cooled.

Haruka watched nervously, and waited. Finally, once everything was set up Makoto picked up the latte again and drank.

From the moment he took a sip Makoto relaxed, melting into the chair with a content sigh. He closed his eyes, a gentle smile on his lips enjoying the moment. It was the happiest Haruka had seen anyone over a cup of coffee since he started working at the coffee shop. Almond milk clearly made all the difference.

After a moment of calm Makoto suddenly realised that the drink was different, that it tasted different. It tasted better. Looking up quickly he turned to face Haruka and their eyes met. Flushing Haruka turned away quickly, pretending to busy himself with something behind the counter, pretending that he hadn’t just been staring.

“Haruka!” Makoto rushed over the drink cupped in his hands.

“Haruka did you get almond milk? This latte tastes so good!” He exclaimed. He looked so surprised, and so delighted. Haruka shook his head.

“The manager thinks it’s a waste of money, but since you’re always asking about I figured I may as well buy some,” Haruka explained coolly trying to remain calm, hoping that Makoto would hear his racing heartbeat. It was pulsing so loud in his own ears.

“Huh…you mean you bought this? From your own money?” Makoto’s smile fell and he suddenly looked guilty. Haruka nodded.

“I can’t accept this,” Makoto said, thrusting the cup forward as if he could return it.

“You shouldn’t spend your money on me. I’m sorry I made such a fuss. A normal latte with lactose free milk is fine really. I’m sorry,” he said quickly, bowing his head the cup still held forward.

Haruka stared for a moment. He hadn’t expected the brunet to act like this he hadn’t wanted Makoto to feel bad. He’d just wanted Makoto to enjoy his latte.

Feeling bold now Haruka curled his hands around Makoto’s over the cup and gently pushed the drink back towards the other boy.

“I can decide what I spend my own money on. Besides it won’t hurt me to buy a carton every now and then. It tastes better like this, right?” he said gently, his tone warm and soft. He wanted to do this for Makoto. He wanted the other boy to enjoy his latte. He wanted to see Makoto sip at the drink in happiness again.

“Haruka…” Makoto whispered his face flushed as he looked down at their hands. He didn’t pull away and Haruka’s hands remained on top of his own.

Haruka’s hands were warm, warmer even it seemed than the coffee he held in his hands. It was a different kind of warmth, and addictive warmth that made Makoto want to put down the latte and hold onto Haruka’s hands instead.

He was frozen in the moment, reluctant to do anything to break the spell that hung over them. Makoto now was only focused on the feeling of the others hands against his own, he’d almost forgotten why he’d gone over to the counter. Then he remembered. Almond milk.

Haruka had bought the almond milk for him.

“Thank you.” Makoto said softly a shy, gentle smile tugging at his lips that made Haruka’s heart skip.

Now that Makoto had accepted the drink there was no need to hold his hands over the brunets any longer but Haruka’s touch lingered, reluctant to let go. Even Makoto was making no move to pull away. One of them had to do something. Slowly, reluctantly Haruka pulled away letting his fingers brush against the back of Makoto’s hands.

“I’ll keep the milk here that way even if I’m not here someone else can make your latte with almond milk.”

“Thank you Haruka. If there’s anything I can do to pay you back just let me know, ok,” Makoto said brightly and after another nod from Haruka he returned to his seat.

After that the shop got busier and Haruka wasn’t able to watch Makoto for as long as he would have liked. But eventually the busy period died down, other staff members arrived to help him out and Haruka had a little free time. He was still supposed to be working but the shop had become quiet again, there was someone else to help him behind the counter and Makoto was still there.

Haruka walked over to the table another latte in hand. Without a word he slid into the empty seat across from Makoto and set the cup down next to the empty one.

“Now I have to pay for this one,” Makoto said as the drink was pushed towards him and Haruka scowled.

“Fine,” Haruka replied with a sigh. He could not win against the stubborn expression Makoto now wore. With that Makoto happily accepted the drink with another smile. He took a long, slow satisfying sip and Haruka was able to see up close just how happy the simple drink made the other boy. It was definitely worth the cost of the almond milk and then some.

“So what are you doing?” Haruka asked curiously looking at the piles of text books that littered the table.

“I’m writing an essay for one of my classes,” Makoto explained. He needed little encouragement to go into a full blown explanation of the class and what the essay entailed. He spoke so enthusiastically, and so animatedly about the subject that Haruka didn’t have the heart to stop him. He didn’t want to stop him he could listen to Makoto talk all day.

As usual Makoto did most of the talking and Haruka listened only speaking to ask the occasional question. He was learning more and more about Makoto and yet Haruka realised he’d divulged little about himself. It was only fair that he should tell Makoto more about himself, open up to him. Haruka, who didn’t particularly like opening up to people in general, found he didn’t mind the prospect of getting closer to Makoto. But that could wait until later. Maybe when they were somewhere a little more private.

“Can I help you with your studying?” Haruka asked after a while, not wanting to get in Makoto’s way but also fishing for an excuse to stay.

“Are you sure? Then if you wouldn’t mind could you read some of these passages out to me?”

Haruka was able to sit with Makoto until near the end of his shift reading out the passages at Makoto’s request. Far too soon business began to pick up again and Haruka was called back to the counter. Shortly after Makoto packed away his books and left.

“See you tomorrow, Haruka!” he called as he walked passed the counter towards the door.

“See you tomorrow, Makoto” Haruka replied with a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> look out for a sequel thing that i will probably try to write at some point maybe


End file.
